More Than Just Chocolate
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Guys are expecting to receive their chocolates from their girlfriends. However Fuji is expecting something else this Valentine’s Day. MALE SAKUNO. FUJISAKU. Warning: LEMON. YAOI


**More Than Just Chocolate  
**

**By Kazumi Kairi**

**Pairing: **FujiSaku

**Summary:** Guys are expecting to receive their chocolates from their girlfriends. However Fuji is expecting something else this Valentine's Day. MALE SAKUNO. FUJISAKU.

**Warning: **HARD-CORE LEMON. YAOI

**Author's Note:** Previously known as **'Human Chocolate'**. You have been warn!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Please accept our chocolates, Tezuka-senpai/Tezuka-san!"

A swarm of girls are surrounding the stoic captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, giving out their chocolates of love to him. The serious young man simply nods and accepts them like a real gentleman causing the girls to squeal in joy that their gifts were accepted. Fellow Seigaku regulars are watching their captain.

"Wow… A lot of girls are giving their Honmei-Choko this year again." Momo whistled as he watches Tezuka. He turns his attention to his rival, Kaidoh, who is carrying some few chocolates in his arms. "And these are?" he questioned him.

"Tomo-choko and Giri-choko. Fsssshhhhh…" Kaidoh replied plainly.

"Did you receive Honmei-Choko from Okasada-san?" the power house grinned like a Cheshire cat while keeping his eyes to his rival.

The snake specialist blushes at the spiky haired lad's words. He tries to hide his blush however the Data player, Inui Sadaharu, blurted out causing Momo to tease him adding him to darkening his blush.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow right?" Oishi ponders while staring at the chocolates in his hands.

"100 percent they want to give theirs earlier since some of them have their Home Economics today." Inui stated.

The acrobatic lad nods agreement as he turns his attention to the sadist tensai. "You want to have Sakuno's chocolates? Nya." Eiji questioned the Tensai brunette.

Though Fuji is still one of the popular guys among Seishun Academy, he is currently dating one of his kohai and roommate which is none other than Ryuuzaki Sakuno. On top of that Sakuno is a **GUY**! His fan girls were heart broken after learning their number one Prince is gay yet they still worship him.

"Saa… I wonder…" the tensai brunette thought with a smile pasting on his lips.

The brunette haired tensai is looking forward to receive his Valentines' Chocolate from his cute lover then again he felt he wants something else than just chocolates. That he will find out when he gets home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the apartment of Fuji and Sakuno

As the brunette haired tensai enters their room he shared with the junior kid, he is greeted with few messes around their room. He guesses his roommate and lover must have created the room so chaotic. At least he didn't leave out any bigger mess as he cleans it up.

After cleaning up, he enters the living room with an amusing smile pasting on his lips as he only finds Sakuno sleeping soundly. Yet that sight wasn't the only thing he was amuse as he notices the junior is wearing a cute pink apron with ruffles and a heart-shape on his chest while there are few smudges of chocolate all over on his face.

He could tell his lover was making some chocolates for the Valentine's Day tomorrow as he notices there are some boxes are neatly wrapped. He looks at his young lover with a smile on his lips while taking his interest at the sight.

"Really anyone could have taken advantage of you like this." He sighs.

The tensai sadist cleans up the slight mess on the living room. After cleaning it up, he started to clean the sleeping figure. For some reason he could not get his sight off by looking at the chocolate on Sakuno's lips as if it was tempting him to kiss him, lick him or do whatever he wants. He tries to shake off his mind as he noted himself not to go over the boundary then again his temptation grows stronger than ever. Thus his sadistic side has taken over his body completely.

"I want a human chocolate." He whispers to his ear.

Alas Sakuno was tickled to his boyfriend's soft whisper. "I'm still not yet done with your chocolate." Sakuno mumbled while he gently pushes him away.

The remark now causes him to become more impatient as he quickly position himself on top of the half-asleep figure. Sakuno felt the sudden weight on the couch and the strange feeling on his body which causing him to wake up. Once his eyes are open, he was greeted by his lover only to witness Fuji is licking the chocolate stains on his face and his lips. It was ticklish for Sakuno since he is very sensitive then again he knows this is something they shouldn't be doing even though they are dating. He gently pushes his older lover while looking away.

"I can clean myself up, Syuu-kun." He said in an embarrassed tone.

Just as the petite kid could get up from his position however Fuji pins him down. "I am not going to _**wait**_ any longer, Sakuno." A feral growl escapes from his lips while revealing his blue eyes.

Sakuno's mouth was sealed off by the older lad's passionate kiss causing him to be melted. Now the petite boy is now distracted, Fuji takes the opportunity to strip off the clothes after he licks Sakuno's collarbone on the top of the fabric while licking his lover's tone body from his chest until his lower regions. The auburn haired moans slightly yet yelps when he felt his lover's touch.

"You look cute with that apron, Sakuno." He smirks as he palms the junior's length. "But you're cute in every angle."

Sakuno yelps again at the sudden contact. "Please… I…" His voice croaked.

Fuji knows the petite kid is going to stop him so he shuts him up by giving a chastise kiss thus entering his tongue into his virgin mouth and plays the auburn haired lad's tongue. A slight moan escapes from his lips gives the excitement for the older lad. While they kiss, Fuji's hands start to move smoothly behind the petite boy's body causing him to shiver. Then the brunette haired lad's mouth moves to his junior lover's collarbone and starts to trail his wet tongue . Slowly his hands landed on Sakuno's butt as he inserts one finger into his entrance.

Sakuno yelps out at the first contact as Fuji inserts one to another, he moans in pain when the brunette haired lad's fingers move around. The auburn haired lad wants to stop his lover yet he couldn't stop it as his inner conscience tells him not to protest and enjoy the sensation. His consciousness is starting to blur when he felt Fuji's tongue is licking his entrance once he felt his older lover's fingers aren't there anymore.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Fuji asked while doing so.

The auburn haired lad could even open his mouth but then he was shut up when Fuji's tongue roams around his entrance. He is starting to feel very strange yet he could not describe a word to fit as he keeps on panting and moaning sexily whenever Fuji touches his body. It drives him insane so much that he doesn't know what he wants to say next yet his conscience keeps on telling him…

**_Say it._** His conscience tells him. **_You know you want it badly._**

There is a mental argument between him and his conscience however as his conscience keeps on telling him he could not deny any longer as his protest turns to desire and his scared expression replaces to lust. "Syuu-kun…" Sakuno calls out his name in a very lusty tone. "Hurry and come inside."

Fuji smirks evilly when he hears his boyfriend's lusty tone. However he did not obey as he keeps on licking Sakuno's entrance causing him to moan louder and louder. Then the brunette haired moves to his lover's erected member and starts licking him very sexily then he places it into his mouth. Sakuno bit his lips to refrain himself making another sound however the brunette haired lad keeps on doing it which drives his junior lover insanely until he moans loudly.

"Please Syuu-_sama_." He pleaded in demanding.

The smirk grows wider in his lips. He has been waiting for that to hear the demanding and pleading tone.

"You should have said it sooner, Sakuno." He said in a husky voice.

They kiss passionately before the brunette haired lad goes back to Sakuno's lower region. He starts unzipping his pants revealing his erected member standing tall. As he places his member in front of his lover's entrance, he leans forward to Sakuno.

"I'm coming in." Fuji whispers to his ears.

Sakuno nods weakly until he felt the sudden pain from his inside. Finding a way to get a grip he holds onto the couch on his sides as he makes more moaning and panting sounds. Once his older lover is inside, he only stares at him with the lustful expression still visible on his faceas he sees the brunette haired lad carries him to get up, while his cock is still inside of him, and placing his small arms around Fuji's neck. As their faces meet Sakuno find himself sitting on his boyfriend's lap as he stares at him confusedly at the odd yet new position."Don't worry, koi. You're going to love this one." He said.

As Fuji's hands are placed on Sakuno's hips thus he starts moving in and out making the petite boy arches his back as Sakuno grips on his older boyfriend's neck while moaning sexily. Fuji didn't stop as he keeps on thrusting in the auburn haired lad going insane as he keeps on moaning and groaning. Hearing those sexy sounds from his cute boyfriend makes the brunette haired lad keeps getting more excited as his thrusts are getting harder and faster than ever.

Fuji never felt the greatest sensation in their first time. He had always dream to do it with his cute lover ever since he had always seen himself doing it with Sakuno from his dreams every other nights. _"But doing it in real life is much better than my dreams."_ he said himself.

"Syuu-sama…" his junior lover calls out his name "I'm… Ah! about… nghhh… to… huff… huff…"

A sadistic smile widens for the brunette haired lad as he gets the message what Sakuno wants so badly then he starts rubbing Sakuno's member causing him to jolt. Fuji smirks as he just found the most sensitive part of the auburn haired lad. He continues thrusting and rubbing Sakuno at the same time. The auburn haired lad moans again at the sensation yet he could not believe to himself how lustful he sounds like as his face turns dark crimson. Fuji sees his cute lover's blushing face as he kisses him passionately while he continues ramming into him. "I love you, Syuu-sama." Sakuno whispers to him. "I love you too, Sakuno." The brunette haired lad smiles.

Both of them are smiling at each other as their eyes are twinkling, telling how much they want each other. As the brunette haired lad rams into his cute lover, both of them are feeling their limit is getting near. Sakuno looks into his boyfriend's eyes desperately trying to say nevertheless Fuji knows well as he nods his head. "Let's come together." Fuji whispers to him. Before the petite boy could even answer both men could no longer hold on.

"Syuu-sama!"

"Sakuno!"

As both men scream at each other's name they reached their climax together. Sakuno breathes heavily as he could feel his lover's milk has spill a lot inside of him he tries looking up at his boyfriend but his eyes are becoming too heavy as he closes them. The last thing Sakuno saw Fuji with his usual sadistic smile while he was licking sexily to his hand filled with all the milk from his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mou… you're a sadist." Sakuno pouted cutely while looking away from his lover's face.

Fuji sighs as he stares at his boyfriend's bare back. After their energy recovered, the auburn haired lad is really angry at him since Fuji did made his promise they will only do it when they are ready ever since they started going out. However he just broke it thus making Sakuno really mad. Right now he is really regretting his actions. Then again, the auburn haired lad was enjoying as well as he remembers those beautiful yet lustful sounds he made in every moves he does. In fact, the auburn haired lad was embarrassed at himself as well. "Sorry I was a bit impatient, Sakuno. It's just that… I could not help myself wanting you to be mine." He apologizes to his lover.

The auburn haired lad watches his lover closely as he notices there is a tint of blushes on his cheek. It was a rare sight for Sakuno to witness something out of the ordinary for Fuji then again it was so cliché to hear it from him as well. After staring at his boyfriend, he looks away.

"Maa… I guess that should be okay." Sakuno blushed nervously.

Alas the tensai brunette caught a glimpse of his flushing face causing him to become more excitement as he tackles him when Sakuno let his guard down. Before the petite boy could even protest, their lips meet once more making him captivated. As they are kissing, the brunette lad was sadistically smirking from the inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day

"So how Sakuno's Honmei-Choko taste like?" Eiji questions him curiously.

All eyes turn their attention to the tensai sadist and the petite lad and by everyone including Tezuka and Ryoma with curiosity of their mind. Of course Inui was there too since he could not miss the opportunity to know more about their sadist tensai and the auburn haired lad's love life. Fuji stares blankly at his teammate's expression then he stares at his cute boyfriend staring at him very cutely like an innocent bunny and he replies with a menancing smile.

"It was the most _**delicious**_ chocolate I ever had." Fuji said calmly yet very suspicious.

The atmosphere suddenly turns very heavy seeing the brunette haired grinning evilly inside and out. They turn their attention to the Sakuno who has his head down further with different shades of red on his face. In the end, they felt they don't need to know what exactly happen to them of course they don't need to tell to Fuji's fan girls as well.

**END**

**A/N:** This is the first time I've written Sakuno as a guy in this fic and probably the first writer ever done this. In case you're all wondering why I bother writing this, if you notice there are lots of fic where Fuji or Ryoma or other guys are turn into girls and pair up with other guys so I came up to write this after I've drawn a male version of her. If you want to know how my male looks like go to my profile under and click the male sakuno pic.

Vocabulary

**Giri-Choko**- chocolate for those who have no feelings to their co-workers or anyone.

**Honmei-Choko**- unlike Giri-Choko most girls give out their chocolate to the guys they love or admire.

**tomo-choko**–"tomo" means friends. Usually given between friends on Valentine's Day.

That's all for now. Don't forget to leave a review and Happy Valentines' Day to you all.


End file.
